Shadows and regrets
by Opaul
Summary: Everyone has regrets and shadows even the Earth. So why not the person who is most like rock in the world. Tophs daughter has some unanswered questions for her mother and the world. K/A, M/Z and Toph/somebody
1. Chapter 1

**Arvore means tree in Portugese or something close to that I decided its a gonna be a girls name so there XP. The stuff in italics is her thoughts. Have fun review and reply. Constructive critism is welcomed just don't go overboard I have feelings. Have fun reading XD -waves- toodles.**

Árvore looked back into her vanity. Black eyes who the heck in the family had black eyes? The Beifong side of the family usually had deep brown or green. Skin as pale as paper, shining black irises, and hair. _I look like I_ _popped out of a dark fairy tale_ she thought angrily.

"Ready yet." Arvore's mothers stood in the doorway. Toph's eyes had a milking covering to them like the glazing on a doughnut. "Just putting on eyeliner mother," Arvore said brushing the dark liquid into her eyelashes. "Come on, Arvore, were going to be late. Besides what does it matter what you look like." "Mother you're blind."

Arvore mused with her long dark hair a little more. "Mommy where did I get my black eyes from?" "Huh." Toph turned around startled. "What do you mean?" "No one in the Beifong family has black eyes. What about my dad?"

"Ave." Toph sighed. "I don't even know what color is." Arvore rolled her eyes. "I know that. But didn't he ever tell you his eye color possibly."

"Well explaining color wasn't something we really talked about." "What did you two talk about?" Arvore pried.

"Stuff."

Arvore rolled her eyes _so descriptive_. _Wait_…

"Mother, was I the prosperity of a one night stand?" Her mother snorted. "Not quite."

"Well that's a relief. Knowing you at least knew each other," Arvore stood up straightening her flowing black gown. She knew she'd feel out of place among all the shades green. "Come on Arvore, were going to be later than we already are." Arvore followed her mother out of room. "Since when are you so acute on on-time-ness. Its only the Earth King's New Years Eve party." Arvore smirked as she strolled ahead of her mother into the main hall. A long table with centerpieces overflowing with yellow flowers was covered in food. Servants were rushing around, a band was playing and people were dancing.

Avatar Aang sat beside his wife Katara. Toph whispered in Arvore's ear, "She's pregnant, again, don't say anything I don't think she knows yet." She smiled at her mother's powers of perception. Aang's eyes were a glowing shade of gray. Gray was only a lighter shade of black maybe…he and her mother had know each other since they were twelve. But the way he held his wife hand; Arvore knew Aang would never betray her and shook the thought from her head.

"How's the little Avie doing!" Sokka swooped her into an enormous hug. "Uncle Sokka, you're crushing me." Although Sokka was of now blood relation to her she still called him uncle. "Oh, sorry." His goofy grin made her laugh. "So how's Suki." Sokka's smile deflated. "She's back at Kyoshi Island." "Oh…another rough patch." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"Who knows maybe you'll make it to the altar one day." Arvore smiled trying to sound reassuring. Sokka shrugged. He was tall and his eyes were blue. Not to mention his skin didn't look like paper.

He smiled again. _No Sokka is not my father_. But then again, Arvore watched him stroll comely over to the table and sit next to her mother. Leaning in _close_ to join the conversation. _Then again…. but then again no family resemblance…but then again I definitely didn't get my height from my mother. _Arvore stood almost a head taller than her mother.

Arvore had an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly the party didn't seem nearly as inviting. She immediately backed away and started heading down the hallway. She meandered around the next corner.

Her fingers brushed against the smooth marble walls as she walked. "Something bothering you?" A familiar voice perked up. "Hmm, I guess." Arvore swished slowly around leaning against the wall for support. "Anything I can help with?" he asked. "No, Fire Lord Zuko, I don't think so." _He is tall too, and he has black hair. But then so do most people…_ The Fire Lord's golden irises fell short though. "Try me," he answered.

Arvore sighed, "its just I've never met anyone else with black eyes. And I'd like to know where I got them from family wise." Zuko nodded, " I see you'd like to know who your father is."

"Well yes. I've never met him. I don't even know his name. Mom never talks about him." Zuko sighs looking up to the intricate carvings covering the ceiling. "I guess your old enough to know now. A few years after the war sometime after Sokka and Suki got engaged for the first time Toph left on a 'world tour'. She said she was tired of all the "fancy dancy formal stuff" wanted to off fighting; earth bending tournaments. Anyway a year later she shows pregnant with you." Zuko shrugged, " Toph refused to tell anybody anything about what happened."

"Sounds like my mother stubborn as a rock." "Yeah and to think she was only seventeen, personally that's a story I'd like to hear its not like Toph just going to let anyone get with her," Mai grabbed Zuko by the arm. "Come on. The band is starting to pick up." Mai smiled malevolently as she dragged him along. "Besides we won't be able to dance anymore in a couple of months if what Toph says is true." _Twins_.

"WHAT did Toph say?" Mai laughed out loud. "Come on Zuko." She said as she pulled a little harder on her husband's arm.

Arvore turned the other direction. The restrooms were down this way. She could use that as an excuse to get away from the party for at least awhile longer. The shadowy hallway came to a dead nicely lit end. Grand open windows with swaying curtains covered the left wall. Two doors with apposing signs were on the right a floor-to-ceiling mirror surrounded by a gold encrusted frame smoothed out between them.

Arvore pressed her fingers to the glass. _I look like an ink painting._ All black and white no color at all. Her irises glared in the candlelight. "The only piece of me I can't explain away. The one piece you gave me." She muttered under her breath.

"You know if you put on a little blush it would totally wake up your face!" Ty Lee commented perkily beside her.

"You think so." Arvore answered absently.

"Totally! A bright peachy shade would make the world of difference. The guys would go completely nuts over you." Arvore nodded in half-hearted agreement getting a boyfriend wasn't exactly on her "to do list".

"Speaking of guys," Ty Lee stated, " I've got one waiting for me back at the dance floor-So Toodle Lu!" Ty Lee sashayed back toward the main hall.

_Hadn't Ty Lee been all over the world?_

"Ty Lee wait!"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever met anyone else with black eyes?" Ty Lee tapped her chin thinking. "Yeah a woman from the northern Earth Kingdom. Met her in some seedy tavern. Her name was Jun and she rode around a sher-shu. Why?"

Arvore shrugged, " just wondering."

**chapter 2 is already in the works. Review and reply -love Opaul. (yes I love my readers) XP**


	2. Chapter 2

Arvore fingered the note absently. The late night breeze blew in from opened windows gently winding its way through her hair. Other than the moon light dancing on her skin all lights were out. _New Year's Eve both a beginning and an ending_ Arvore thought remembering the words from the avatar's speech. Every new beginning is another beginnings end. Arvore stared down at the shadows in the courtyard from the great stonewalls of the manor an enormous marble arch lead out to the street and beyond. _Am I really going to run away looking for someone I'm not sure even exists? _Arvore threw herself back on her bed. "What am I doing," she mumbled.

Arvore rolled over. Her room wasn't large the far wall only about six paces away. This room has been her's ever since she'd been a baby. So many childhood memories filled this place. The time she broke her arm, sneaking cookies up her late at night, every time she'd argued with her mother. Arvore couldn't imagine leaving it. Everything you've ever known for that which you've never had. "A life naïve isn't a life at all." Arvore threw the note down on the bed and threw her small bag over her shoulder.

Arvore slung herself over the window seal feeling the cool night air rush by. Her feet thudded softly on the grass. Arvore glanced around quickly. All the windows were empty. _Good no one saw_. Because people jumping out of two story windows wasn't exactly something people ignore when they see it.

Arvore breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth trying to calm herself down. "No turning back now," she whispered. Arvore sprinted across the courtyard for the yard. She didn't stop until she was out of the moonlight hidden by the shadows of the archway. Arvore peered around into the street. _No one sight, perfect_. Arvore darted out into the streets keeping in line with the darkness of the buildings.

After a few blocks she stopped. The sun was starting rise over the city in streaks of blue and yellow. The shops were all closed the owners sleeping off last night's festivities. Arvore was reaching the edge of the city nearing the train station. Buildings thinned out and the road turned to dirt. She shuffled along humming "Forever and ever" to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye something glinted potently. A crab apple sized pendant hug from a chain. The chain hung from a gypsies cart built into an open shop. "Hello Miss," a voice called. "Pretty isn't it."

"Yeah, I guess," Arvore, replied.

"It's a prism. Naturally made from crystal"

"Then why isn't it making a rainbow?" Arvore had a feeling the woman was going to try to scam her. She walked a little closer to exam the small object. The woman had an on plum colored veil covering her face and shoulders. Gold bangles and ribbons of black ink layered up her tan arms. "Because it's broken." The woman said surely. Arvore furrowed her brow unsure of the lady's intentions. "You can have it if you want."

"Ummm, okay." Arvore timidly reached for the small dangling object.

"Go ahead take it. It belongs to you," the gypsy urged. She grasped the pendent in her fist and pulled it overhead. "…Thanks, I guess." Arvore quickly hurried down the road. _Well that lady was weird._ _Still the necklace is pretty._

A half-asleep teller handed her her ticket and instructed Arvore where to wait. The train's whistle violently stirred the air. Gushing winds followed. A dull light stone train pushed by two rock-like earth benders appeared in front of her. "All aboard!" The voice of a distant conductor shouted. Arvore swept one glance over her shoulder before stepping onto the train.

Green plains of long grass rushed on by in identical looking blurs. The train was empty save for an old lady knitting. "You're a little young to be traveling so far north on your own. Not getting married are you? If so I'd be worried about the groom's family. How impolite not to send an escort or five," she piped up.

"No, I'm not being sent away to be married!" Arvore defended.

"Oh well I guess Toph wouldn't do that anyways far too independent. I see that hasn't changed," She chuckled.

Arvore tilted her head. "Wait how do you know my mother."

"Oh I see," the woman continued, " you don't recognize me. My name is Ruhkia Yan; I used to be your nursemaid when you were a baby."

"Really?"

She nodded, "After you got older I worked as a maid." Arvore eyed her suspiciously.

"Funny I don't really remember you."

"Well you were very young, just a baby. And do you really think your mother would admit to having help because she is blind. I do not think so, that woman is as stubborn as a pregnant heifer. Sorry I didn't mean is offensively."

"None taken, she is." Arvore gave Ruhkia a warm smile. _Okay so maybe she was my nursemaid she obvious remembers mom._

"So where are you going?" Arvore questioned.

"To live with my daughter."

"My husband has died and my daughter is going to have a baby," She looked back down at her knitting, a white baby blanket. "There is nothing left for me here."

"Where are you going?"

"Uhhhh," Arvore stuttered not knowing if she should answer truthfully, " Up north." _Well it's not a complete lie._

Ruhkia nods.

The train slows to stop next to a small station on the edge of a sprawling city, much like the one back home. Only here the buildings leap farther skyward as though reaching for the yellow orb above. "This is my stop," Ruhkia says standing up, "from here I head east. Our paths head in opposite directions but remember child they have the same roots." "_We were both born in the same city."_ Ruhkia gave gives Arvore one last glimpse before stepping off the train. "By the way," she says turning toward her, " I'm glad you finally found that pendent. It's a sign of times to come, tis a shame to know Mirra really did die on the mountain side that day though…."

"Wait?" Arvore interrupts, " I wasn't looking for this necklace."

"No but it was looking for you. Sometimes the things we find we weren't looking for they were looking for us. Same with you. Remember that."

Ruhkia had an ear to ear smile on her softly creased face as she waved goodbye from the train platform. _Opposite directions but I'm heading north._ Arvore rolled her eyes, _crazy lady. _Arvore looked back out the window at the rolling hills as the train sped off.


End file.
